Beyond Morning
by TDWidow
Summary: [Sequel to Immortal Night] Raélowen Mirimë embarks on a great journey, leaving her homeland. Her travels lead her into the heart of war, as well as her own past. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Here is the sequel to "Immortal Night." This prologue retells the life of Raélowen Mirimë, my original character, as well as the bare details of the first story. It will make more sense if you read "Immortal Night" also but I guess it's not essential.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Tolkien's characters, but I do own Raélowen, Calíme, Emeriel, Shamiel, and Colindor. There will be other characters introduced later on as well.

It's strange how just a single event can change everything. Just days ago, I was Raélowen – a human girl with an Elvish name living in a world where I was different. Now, I am Raélowen Mirimë, Elf-maiden of Lórien.

The story of both of my lives is relatively short from an elven perspective. I was born to human parents in a village south of the Forest of Lothlórien a little over 20 years ago. Just after I was born, my village was attacked and destroyed. My parents and all the other adults were killed.

Our attackers were goblins. Only the infants and young children were spared from the village, but not for very long. They had taken us for a reason. I don't remember any of this but it hurts to think about just the same. Our kidnappers spared the young only for food.

It wasn't very long before the goblins wandered too far north. A group of elven guards from Lórien encountered them west of Caras Galadhon. Their leader, Haldir, brought me back after the goblins' defeat and "gave" me to the Lord and Lady. I was the only child ever to escape.

From then on, I've been a resident of Caras Galadhon – capitol city of Lórien. Galadriel and Celeborn would not raise me themselves, as they were still recovering from their loss of their daughter Celebrian, who had passed to Valinor. Also, Celeborn carries many duties as Lord of Lórien and Galadriel wields the heavy burden of her Elven Ring. But I was raised by a demure and quiet elven woman who loved me and did not treat me as different.

I grew up with a sparse few friends to play with, as elven cities rarely have children in them. But my childhood was never dull as I was an imaginative girl.

I was befriended when I was in my teens by Emeriel Nierë and Calíme Serewen – two Elf maidens of the city. They have always stuck by my side no matter how much my dark hair and rounded ears reminded others that I was human.

But with their friendship, I gained an enemy: Shamiel Nasse. A friend of Calíme's, Shamiel never approved of a human living among Elves. Her constant battery of my self-esteem proved very difficult to withstand at times, but it was only another part of my life that I learned to deal with.

The story of my ascension to my second life as an Elf must be told in two parts. When I was but a girl, fifteen years old, I was brought before Lady Galadriel at her Mirror. In its crystal clear waters, I was shown an Elf warrior. Galadriel informed me that he was to be my destiny.

It took me five years to discover his identity and only then it was semi by accident. A group of travelers known as the Fellowship journeyed through Lothlórien for a single night. Legolas Greenleaf, Elf Prince of Mirkwood and the face I had seen in the Mirror, was one of them.

We do not know why we were only given on night together. But the power of our physical act of love opened my body to the Essence of the Elves.

Legolas left the next morning to follow his companions on the journey. Galadriel however used the powers bestowed upon her by her Elven Ring Nenya to fulfill my destiny. She awakened the Elvish Life Essence within me and my life as human was over.

My life as an Elf had barely begun.


	2. A Celebration

**DISCLAIMER** I own Andrial, but she never shows up again, so she doesn't really matter. And I own Rae, Em, Cali, Colindor, and Shamiel. No one else though.

The Lady Galadriel stood in her iridescent robes before the feasting citizens of Lórien. She raised a hand and all was silent. "Citizens of Caras Galadhon, Elves of Lórien. Today we come together in feast and celebration."

A cheer rose from the crowd. I joined in, cheering with Calíme beside me. It was only my first day of what I considered my new life and for the first time I felt truly a part of Elvish society.

Calíme leaned over to me. "I'm so happy for her!"

"I know!" I looked at Emeriel standing before the crowd to the side of the Lord and Lady. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her. She was glowing.

The cheer had died down and the Lady continued. "We gather here in our joy for Emeriel Niere and Colindor Eruanno. May their marriage and life together be forever blessed."

More cheering. But Calíme and I cheered louder than anyone. It was hard to believe that Emeriel was finally promised to be joined to Colindor. It came as a surprise to everyone. Not even Calíme or I had any idea. She looked so happy with him…I remembered that feeling.

Lord Celeborn officially ended the ceremony and Cali and I rushed to Emeriel. She lit up even more when she saw us. "Rae! Cali!"

"Em!" I hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Aw, thank you! I can't believe this is finally all happening!"

"When will your wedding be?" Calíme asked.

"Not for another month or two. There are things to be set in order. The Lady is trying to arrange for Colindor's parents to attend."

Cali and I looked at each other, puzzled. "Didn't they go over the sea   years ago?" I asked. "I don't remember them at all."

Emeriel nodded. "They did leave for Valinor. Rae, you had just been brought to us when they left. They left together."

"So how can they attend the wedding?" Cali asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But she promised us she'd try."

"The Lady is very generous," I said absently.

"Yes," Emeriel agreed. She looked at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

Was I okay? Not really. I hated to act like this, but seeing Emeriel so happy with her betrothal to Colindor only reminded me that I had lost the one I loved. But of course, I wouldn't tell her that.

"I'm fine," I replied with a small, only slightly forced smile.

"Okay." She put a reassuring hand on my arm and I could tell she knew that I wasn't _really_ okay. Maybe it's because I'm new to this whole Elf thing, but I can't really keep my emotions a secret anymore. I used to be able to, before everything, when I was still human.

"Come on, girls," Emeriel said, leading Calíme and me to a table. "Let's eat."

I smiled and nodded. Emeriel knew how to raise my spirits, even if it meant not gushing about her betrothed as much as I knew she wanted to.

As usual, the feast lasted through much of the day. It was well into afternoon when citizens of the city returned to their everyday lives. Calíme and I left Emeriel behind with Colindor. We knew that sometimes friends are not the best company.

"Rae, I need your help!" Calíme said as we headed for our homes.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"I'm working on a new ballad for Galadriel, but I don't know much about it and you do."

"I do?"

"Sure." I didn't like the way Calíme was looking at me. It was almost as if she was afraid of hurting me by asking. Only one topic could giver her that look.

I sighed. "The Fellowship."

Calíme nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry Rae! I didn't want to ask and make you miss him even more, but I know nothing about them!"

I tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I don't mind."

That seemed to put Calíme's worry at ease and we went up towards her home. As we climbed the steps, I looked up to see Shamiel on a higher talan glaring down at me. Since the night was changed, she hadn't said a single word to me. Not that I minded, of course. Becoming an Elf seemed endlessly easier than being human. The fact that I had escaped Shamiel's ridicule was a wonderful bonus.

I felt a little bit guilt, as Shamiel spent less and less time with Calíme. It was because of me; I knew that. But until Cali brought it up with me, I wasn't going to bring it up myself. She was my close friend and I respected her privacy.

I explained to Calíme all the general information about the Fellowship that Legolas had given me. As much as it hurt to relive that happiness, it was helpful in a way. I was contributing to our history by helping Calíme keep the story alive. And it would exist forever in beautiful song.

**********

Dusk had just started to fall when I left Calíme's dwelling. I had told her all that I remembered and felt was worthy of song. As I left, she was already writing lyrics and humming to herself.

Caras Galadhon was buzzing softly with activity as the gray air deepened and Elves glided through the evening. With little better to do, I decided to go to the bathhouse and just relax. It had only been two days since Legolas and I had spent the night. Frankly, I was a little sore and the hot water made me feel better.

By the time I was done soaking in the hot water, the air was thick with steam. I could barely see my hands in front of me. But the hot water and steam were soothing and I left feeling cleansed and refreshed. The cool air of Lórien feel damply on my warm skin like the gentle loving touch of a mother.

All of the stars glittered brightly over Caras Galadhon as I walked home. Although it was dark, I felt that the night was still young. On a whim, I threw my clothes on my bed and stood before my closet. A dress of silver thread caught my eye. It reminded me of the evening starlight and when I put it on, I felt radiant.

I was combing my hair, still damp, when someone tapped softly at my door. "Yes?"

A young-looking blonde Elf-maiden timidly entered my room. It was one of Lady Galadriel's handmaidens. "Maar anduune Lady Raélowen," she greeted me.

"Hello Andrial," I answered with a smile.

"My Lady has sent me with a request for your audience in the Royal Chamber."

That was a little unexpected. But one never refused Galadriel's invitation. I nodded to Andrial. "I will be in the Royal Chamber when she bids me."

"She says that you will know when she requests your audience."

"Hannon le, Andrial," I replied. The girl smiled and left my dwelling.

I finished with my hair, winding silver threads through the dark strands to match my dress. By the time I was done, my hair glittered just slightly as I turned my head left or right.

And then I just waited. I could not imagine what this could be about. "Why would the Lady seek me?" I asked myself.

"It is not I who seeks you," I heard Galadriel in my head. I could almost see her smile as she continued, "I am but a messenger."

I left my home and headed for the Royal Chamber thoroughly confused. Since when was the Lady a messenger for anyone? And who would send me a message in the first place?

I was even further confused when I reached the Lord and Lady's mallorn-tree. "Maar anduune, Raélowen," Haldir greeted me.

"Hello Haldir. What's going on?"

He just smiled secretively. "I am to escort you to the Lady."

I let Haldir take my arm. Together we climbed the spiraling staircase and Haldir led me to where Lady Galadriel waited. "Thank you, Haldir."

Haldir bowed low. "Goodnight, my Lady."

Galadriel and I were left alone. I was so confused. But before I could ask any questions, she spoke to me.

"I am not the one to answer your questions, child."

I cast down my eyes. "Yes, Lady."

She laughed. "If I answered, I would ruin the surprise. Do not let your heart be troubled, Raélowen."

Her words were very reassuring and I even smiled. "What am I to do?"

"Just wait. In a moment, I shall ask you to be veiled. You shall wait to the side of the receiving chamber until I call for you."

The teasing smile tugging at Galadriel's lips was the only thing keeping me from being afraid. Just as the Lady said, within a few moments one of her maidens brought out a thick veil. She placed it over my eyes, darkening my vision completely. I obediently followed her lead as she led me to where I would apparently be waiting.

I could sense someone enter the chamber. "Welcome," Galadriel addressed the visitor. "You have traveled far at my request and I thank you for that." The visitor gave no reply. "I called you here on this evening for a very special meeting."

"Come my child," Galadriel told me silently. One of the maidens took my hand and led me up to where Lady Galadriel waited. Blindly I stood beside her.

Galadriel's handmaiden finally lifted the veil from my eyes. Galadriel beamed down at me, but I didn't notice. My shock was too great. I barely heard her as she spoke.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, it is my high pleasure to introduce you to Raélowen Mirimë, Elven maiden of Lórien."

* Maar anduune = Good evening (Quenya)

* Hannon le = Thank you (Sindarin)


	3. Wet and Wild

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** So…no one's reviewing. Does that mean no one's reading? *sniff* Fine. Well then Caudex, only you get the sex chapter! Yes, **warning**, this is a sex chapter. It includes much sexual content. I don't think it's too graphic, but still.

**DISCLAIMER** Oh how I wish I owned Legolas or Orlando…but I don't. *pout*

We walked together in the moonlight beside the river – the same path we'd walked on another night just days before. We stayed close to each other, my fingers laced with his, each of us feeling that we couldn't let the other go.

For a long time, we didn't speak. Moonlight rippled across the river and the stars shone freely in the clear sky. Peaceful silence fell around us, the only sound being the soft lapping of the river and the feeling of our softly beating hearts.

A large tree we stood under. Its long branches reached far across the river, trailing vines and moss in a greenish curtain. Legolas took me in his arms, as if he did not believe I was really there.

"It is a miracle," he murmured softly against my dark hair.

"No," I said, looking into his deep blue eyes. "It was you."

He brought his mouth to mine with searing passion. The kiss reached down to every part of my body, as it was the kiss of refound love and rekindled lust. With our bodies pressed together under the shelter of the tree, his simple clothes did little to cover his obvious "excitement."

I broke away from him, breathing heavily. With a smirk and a little laugh, I broke out of his embrace and ran to the opposite side of the tree. Nimbly, I climbed up into the leafy branches.

The boughs barely bent under my weight. I peered down through the leaves and saw Legolas looking around, confused. Quietly, I climbed out on a branch over the water, untying the ties of my dress.

Legolas turned at the sound of my laughter just in time for my dress to catch him full in the face. He held the silver fabric in his hands, a smirk playing on his lips. "I know you're up there, _finier_," he called in a singsong voice.

I remained crouched naked in my leafy hideaway for only a moment before diving into the cool water. Surfacing, I pushed my hair from my eyes and beckoned for Legolas to join me.

Only my head and shoulders about the surface, I watched coyly from the water as Legolas undressed, marveling at how perfect my Elf really was. As he waded into the river, I slipped back below the surface of the water.

I heard him calling, above the water, "Where did you go, _finier_?" His sight and hearing were even better than mine and I knew he knew where I was. That just made the game more fun.

Swimming swiftly, I came up directly behind him. Slipping my hands around below his waist, I whispered seductively in his ear, "Karani waara."

Before he could turn around, I had slipped below the water's surface again. I swam around him underwater, gently brushed past where I knew it would tease him the most. As I swam around, teasing him mercilessly, he suddenly caught my wrist and pulled me up.

"I have caught you, _finier_," he murmured. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

I slid my free hand underwater, grasping and rubbing him as he moaned with pleasure. "Anything you want," I breathed in his ear.

Cupping his hands around my breasts, he kissed me harder and more passionately than ever before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

The water of the river mixed with the natural oils of our skin, creating a natural lubricant. That combined with the fact that I had been with Legolas before made things even more pleasurable than the first time. He thrust into me over and over again, our bodies rocking to our own internal rhythm.

Fire raged under my skin. We brought each other to higher and higher passion, while maddeningly trying to keep quiet. Half out of playfulness and half out of desperation to keep quiet, I gently bit his shoulder and ran my mouth up his neck. Finally I nibbled on his pointed ear, drawing gasps from deep within his throat.

It was over then almost as quickly as it began, both of us climaxing with burning power. Exhausted, we climbed out of the water and dressed again.

The river was once again still in the moonlight. We giggled as we ran quietly back to my home. Most of the Elves ignored us as we passed. I blushed when I suddenly realized that they were not the only Elves out at night.

Guards were assigned to watch the city's borders at all times. All night. That included the river. Good job, Rae.

But I just giggled. I hope the guards enjoyed our show. Legolas looked at me funny, but I only waved him off. He just grinned, grabbed my hand, and we scampered up the stairs to my house like children.

We were back in my bedroom for less than five minutes before falling onto my bed. Clothes stood no chance against our fervor.

But unlike the river, we had no lust pent up from separation. Once the clothes were off, there was nothing to rush us.

His touch was gentle as his lips trailed down my neck, chest, and stomach and finally settled far lower than that. Oh, he was good…

A small moan escaped my lips. Legolas climbed up to lie next to me and grinned. "I love you, Raélowen."

"I love you too, Legolas."

His kiss was tender as we, for the first time, made love. It was very gentle and loving and completely different from every other time. I could feel his love for me in his touch, his movement, his breath on my skin. The way his fingers brushed my skin, the way he moved inside me, the way he whispered my name.

Without the desperate lust driving us, it became slow and sensual. Even as we both reached the peaks of pleasure, it was a whole new experience.

It was a long time before we moved out of each other's tight embrace.

* Finier = cunning one (Quenya)

* Karani waara = Make me dirty (Quenya)


	4. A Sleepy Conversation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This part of the story actually takes place still during the movie _The Fellowship of the Ring_. It is after the first day of sailing from Lothlórien. In case any of you aren't familiar with them, Elladan and Elrohir are the twin sons of Elrond and Arwen's brothers. Thanks to all you who reviewed last time…glad you liked the river scene *wink*

**DISCLAIMER** I do now own Legolas no matter how much I wish I did.

I lay pillowed in Legolas' arms, completely content. I had reached a state of peace that far surpassed sleep. It must be an Elven thing.

Legolas idly wound my hair around his fingers. I felt completely safe lying there, exhausted and our bodies pressed warmly together. Rolling over, I smiled up at my lover. "What?" he asked with a smile.

I snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Tell me about the Fellowship! Not," I added quickly, "what you are trying to do. What are they like? Who are they?"

Legolas smiled and nodded. "They are all…unique. First, there was Gandalf the Gray." His eyes turned sad. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell appointed Gandalf to lead us. He was a very brave and wise leader. But he fell – "

"In Moria," I finished. "I remember."

"Yes." Legolas sighed. "Now we are eight."

"So tell me about them!" I grinned.

"Well, first there are the four hobbits." Legolas smiled in spite of himself. "They are always amusing. Frodo is a very quiet hobbit, but kind. He took Gandalf's loss especially hard. His companion Sam takes good care of him and keeps him out of harm's way."

I raised an eyebrow. "His companion?"

Legolas chuckled. "His gardener from his home. Sam is quite devoted to him." Legolas also raised an eyebrow. "It's rather adorable really."

I giggled. "Oh! I met a hobbit! The morning you left. His name was…Pippin."

"Ah yes!" Legolas laughed and rolled his eyes. "Pippin and his cousin Merry are always entertaining. And always in trouble!"

'Yep,' I thought. 'That sounds like the hobbit I remember!'

"Also with us travels Gimli, son of Glóin of the Lonely Mountain," Legolas continued.

"The dwarf?"

"Yes. But strangely, he is much less offensive than most dwarves."

Something suddenly occurred to me. "Tell me about the humans!"

Legolas blinked. He smiled slowly. "Curious?"

My eyes lit up and I nodded excitedly. Until very recently, I had had no chance to see other humans. I wanted to know about them.

"Well, first there is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is a Ranger from the Wilds to the West." Legolas smiled. "He was raised by Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He, Elladan, Elrohir, and I caused quite an uproar when we were young."

I laughed, picturing three young Elves and one teenage human pulling pranks around Rivendell. "Isn't he betrothed to Arwen Undomiel?" I asked.

"Yes. Arwen has given up her immortality to be with him."

"Wow," I muttered, impressed by the princess's devotion to Aragorn.

Legolas continued. "Aragorn has proven himself in battle time and time again. Our other human companion is Boromir, son of Denethor. He is a brave warrior of Gondor, but is dangerously tempted by the…" His voice dropped off suddenly.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Tempted by the what?" He was silent – a silence that carried secrecy. I took his hand in mine. "Legolas, what is happening?"

He expelled a long sigh. "Our Fellowship…our mission…" He turned away from me. "We are sent to Mordor."

"Mordor?" I gasped.

"There is more. Much more. One of our members carried with him the Ring of Power." Legolas again fixed his blue eyes on him. "We travel to destroy it."

I think I blinked, but my overwhelming feeling of dread clouded my mind. "The…the Ring of Sauron?" I finally whispered.

Legolas nodded. But when he saw what must have been utter fear reflected in my face, his look softened. He stroked the side of my face. "You have nothing to fear, my love. We will not fail."

My mind was slightly clearer. "How did you end up as part of this? I thought that Elrond of Rivendell appointed the Fellowship. You are of Mirkwood."

With a half-smile, Legolas nodded. "Yes I am. But my father, King Thranduil, sent me as a courier to the Council of Elrond. I volunteered to protect the Ringbearer." Something indistinguishable flickered across his face. "I supposed he'll have to find a new courier now."

"Legolas?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He smiled wryly. "Just a little royal resentment. My father is not…well, he's not as kind as your Lady or Lord Elrond."

"Oh."

Legolas smiled down at me. "I'm just preparing you. Meeting him is not so much fun."

I blinked. "Meeting him?"

"Of course. The King must approve of the Prince's chosen one."

"Oh." I smiled. The Prince's chosen one. It made me feel special. "Well meeting him will be an interesting experience then."

Legolas smiled as well. "Yes. But it will not be for a while." His eyes grew cold. "There are more important issues to attend to first." Obviously reluctant, he threw the blankets aside and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

He did not look at me as he pulled his leggings on. "Rae, you know I must go back."

Hurt flooded over me. "So what," I said coldly. "You just came back for a little fun, now you're running off again?"

His head snapped up, eyes flashing. "You know that isn't true. I am part of the Fellowship. They need me and I will not abandon them."

"But you could die!" I cried.

He sighed and sat, half dressed, on the bed. He took my hands. "Then I shall see you in the Undying Lands."

As much as I willed them to go away, my tears fell at that simple statement. He said it so matter-of-factly, as though he knew it to be true. He had accepted it. I knew I had to also. I just nodded silently. Legolas smiled grimly, then got up to finish dressing.

It was all too soon when he stood by the door, ready to leave. I pulled a robe on and joined him. "Will you be alright?" he asked softly, stroking my hair.

"I'll be fine. I'm strong," I reminded him teasingly.

"No question about that."

"And I'll probably just go to sleep anyway," I added.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Elves do not need sleep," he pointed out, his tone just slightly amused.

I shrugged. "Old habits die hard," I mused, only really hearing the word "die" in that sentence. I looked up at him. "Be careful, my love."

He kissed me tenderly. "I promise, Meldanya." Then he was gone. I was left along again.

Sighing, I laid down to sleep. "And in dreams," I whispered, "we will meet again."

* Meldanya = my beloved (Quenay) **This is Legolas' pet name for Raélowen.******


	5. The Woes of a Canvas Sack

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm back! No one reviewed last chapter...*sniff* I miss reviews! *hint hint*

**DISCLAIMER** By now you should know who I own and who I don't. If you don't know, go back and read the disclaimers before this lol.

Sunlight flooded my bedroom as the sun rose over Lórien. Legolas had left before I'd gone to sleep in order to rejoin the Fellowship before they all awoke. But even when it was expected, waking up alone was no fun.

Sighing, I threw off my blanket and pulled on a robe. I hummed softly to myself as I picked up the clothes on my floor from the night before. The silver dress I put by the door, making a mental note to wash it later.

A quick bath woke me up and after getting dressed, I took the silver dress to wash. I had just gotten back before someone started knocking on my door.

I turned from braiding my hair. "Come in!"

Emeriel opened the door, looking pensive. "Hey."

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"You better go find Calíme."

Something in her voice sounded just the slightest bit urgent. I nodded and followed her outside. We found Calíme sitting alone outside her door looking miserable.

"Talk to her alone," Emeriel whispered and fled.

So I approached Cali alone. "Hey," I said, probably far too brightly.

"Hey." She didn't look at me.

I paused for a minute. "What's up?"

"Another group left early this morning," Calíme said sadly, still gazing off into the forest.

I thoroughly confused. "Cali, Elves leave for the Havens all the time. It doesn't mean anything."

She blinked and finally looked at me. "Shamiel left with them. I know you don't care but…"

It broke my heart to see how nonchalant she was trying to be for my sake. I just put my arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Calíme just shook her head. "Don't be. It's just strange. I've never really lost anyone close to me before." He looked as though she was trying to comprehend the idea. "My parents left for the Havens, but it wasn't like they were lost. It was their time. But Shamiel…we've been friends forever. It's just weird."

"I know."

"Thank you Rae," she said suddenly.

I looked at her. "For what?"

She just shrugged. "You're my best friend. Thank you for being here with me."

I just sat with her for a few minutes. She didn't say anything further, just sat for a few minutes and eventually got up to wander off in search of something or other. I felt bad, knowing that there wasn't much I could say.

But I knew she probably wanted to be alone. I decided it was a good day to clean out my house. There was nothing better to do and I felt this random urge to go through my belongings. Shrugging off the weirdness accompanied by that random urge, I headed back home.

**********

I stood glaring at my bed. A small canvas sack lay in the middle of it. That's it. Just a small canvas sack. I had found it in my closet and tossed it onto the bed to move it out of the way. Nothing even mentionable.

But then, as I continued to comb through my clothing, my mind began to wander. How much could I fit in that sack? Would it carry supplies enough for me to journey for several days? How far could I go? It was ludicrous. Absolutely insane! But that stupid sack had planted an idea in my head that would not stop hounding me.

So there I stood, glaring at the canvas demon on my bed and planning how I could leave Caras Galadhon and find Legolas again. It was an insane idea. I knew it was crazy, but that didn't make it any less persistent.

Frustrated, I buried the sack deep in my closet and abandoned my project. I had to leave my house. Its emptiness was only supporting that nagging idea. I had absolutely nothing to do, but I needed to walk.

So I walked. I think I walked for most of the afternoon. For the first time since I was a girl, I went exploring in the Forest of Lothlórien. The trees rustled quietly in peaceful breezes. Calm lived in the forest just as the Elves did. I felt at peace among the trees of my homeland.

And yet, something tugged at my mind, my heart. I longed to venture away from Lórien's borders. To see what the world held. I wanted to be with Legolas more than anything but part of me just wanted to experience everything out there. There was nothing I wanted to do more at that moment than leave Lórien as soon as I could.

_"You're my best friend. Thank you for being here with me."_

The crushing weight of guilt fell upon me with the memory of Calíme's words. I could never tell her that I was considering leaving too. She'd never forgive me.

Calíme, Emeriel, and Legolas were the three people most important to me. But how was it fair to sacrifice two for one? How could I leave all I had ever known for one person?

But at the same time, Legolas was my everything. He was my destiny – my soul mate. I gave to him my virginity, my innocence, and he gave to me his complete love. Why was I forced to make such a decision?

Emeriel would understand. She would be hurt and saddened, but she would understand. She would follow Colindor across Middle Earth and back if he had to leave. Em would know that deep down, there was no decision to make. I must follow my lover no matter how far he journeyed.

But Calíme would not be so empathetic. Emeriel and I were her closest friends. Shamiel had already left her, what would she think if I abandoned her too?

"Ugh!" I dropped my head into my hands. I had no idea what to do and no one to turn to. This was something I knew I had to figure out on my own.


	6. Farewell to Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I still don't know if anyone's really reading this story…*shrugs* *sniff* But if you are, let me know! Review! I usually don't ask, but hey, why not. Oh, and the cloak thing might be a little clichéd, but I don't really care, lol.

**DISCLAIMER** You know who I own and who I don't by now. Please don't steal my original characters and I didn't steal any of Tolkien's.

When I went to bed that night, I still did not know what to do. The seperation from Legolas stung as I climbed into my empty bed. I tossed and turned, attempting to sleep but never really succeeding. I awoke not very well rested, but completely sure of my decision. I had to leave. I would never be happy in Lórien, not truly happy, again.

I spent the morning in my house, avoiding everyone. Maybe it was cowardice, but I couldn't bear to face Calíme and Emeriel. There was only one who I needed to see.

I ran through the city toward the Royal Chamber. "My lady," I said, curtseying as I was led before Galadriel.

"Hello, Raélowen."

I knew I shouldn't delay. With a deep breath, I said, "Lady, I have come to ask – "

"I know why you can come, child."

I nodded and lowered my eyes, not at all surprised. "What should I do?"

"Look at me, Raélowen." I raised my head to look at her. "You are unique. Born a human but to live as an Elf. Not even I know your full destiny in the fate of our world."

"Yes my Lady."

"Time are changing Raélowen," Galadriel said, staring at something far away. "Our time is ending."

"Lady?" I asked fearfully.

She looked back at me. "Rivendell is lost to us."

I gasped. "Not…attacked?"

"No child. Lord Elrond's people have decided to take the ship to Valinor. They are leaving this land. Elrond himself stays behind, waiting until he is sure he is needed here no more."

I nodded, crushed by her words. I knew that this was the beginning of a change I could not stop. Everything that I had grown up with would disappear. The vision in my mind was clear: soon the beauty of the Elves would fade away. Gone into nothing more than a shadowy memory.

"I know you have come to seek my permission to leave Lothlórien," Galadriel continued.  I nodded. "Go. I wish for you to leave our lands while they are still beautiful. Your future lies beyond Lothlórien and the least I wish is for you to remember our home as it is now."

"What is going to happen?" I asked in a small voice.

"Things have been set in motion," Galadriel said softly. "Events that we cannot change. Soon, it will be time for all Elves to sail to Valinor. We will leave Middle Earth."

"Even me?"

The Lady laughed slightly. "Yes child. Even you. But there is much yet in front of you. You have my blessing. Take hold of your destiny."

I bowed my head. "Yes Lady."

"Follow the plains south, through the land of Rohan," she instructed me. My heart skipped a beat, but she continued. "You must journey toward the hilltop city of Edoras, near the Southern Mountains. You will find all that you seek."

I just nodded, trying to absorb her instructions. Within moments, a handmaiden had appeared beside Galadriel, a deep colored cloak in her hands. It was not gray, or green, or blue, or black, but rather a combination of all of these. Galadriel took it from the girl and dismissed her.

To my great surprise, the Lady placed the shawl in my hands. "Never remove this cloak when you are alone," she instructed me. "As long as you wear it, the protection of the Firstborn shall be with you."

"I will never take it off, Lady."

"Namaarië, Raélowen Mirimë," she said fondly. Then sadly, "We shall not meet here again."

"Namaarië, Lady Galadriel," I replied, meeting her gaze. "Thank you."

She nodded and I curtseyed a final time. Dusk was just falling as I left her chamber and headed back to where I had lived my entire life.

I would leave that night.

**********

My belongings were packed. My house was near empty. And yet I still stood in the main chamber, gazing at my dwelling. At where I had lived for so long.

I had checked the few rooms from top to bottom, packing anything that I would need after leaving Lórien and items that held sentimental value. And stowed away in a special pocket of my bag was the arrow Legolas had left for me the morning he and the rest of the Fellowship left Lórien.

"Raélowen Mirimë!" I said out loud to myself. "This is ridiculous! Just leave the room."

Strangely enough, my personal pep talk encouraged me and I left my house with my pack and a last parting glance. The stars were partially hidden by clouds. That did not help my mood and I descended the steps of my mallorn-tree with a heave heart.

But deep down I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew that staying in Lórien would stifle my growing sense of adventure and the separation from Legolas would never stop hurting. The thought that I was on my way to something new stirred my excitement and I gained more courage the farther away from my former house I got.

My eye was suddenly caught by another figure coming toward me. I quickly dropped behind a mallorn root, watching the other pass. I could tell it was an Elf maiden, but when she looked in my direction, I stood up. "Emeriel?"

"Raélowen?" She looked around, confused. "What are you…why aren't you at home? It's the middle of the night!"

I smirked. "I could ask you the same question."

I have never seen her face so red. "I…um…the night was warm…uh…I wanted to take a walk…"

"Colindor has the night watch alone, doesn't he?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything…" I just laughed. "So Rae," she said, changing the subject. "What are you doing out so late? Has Legolas returned?" she asked jokingly. But when she saw the look of pain in my eyes, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Rae…I know how much you must miss him." I lowered my eyes to the ground. Emeriel's voice turned worried. "Rae, what is it?"

"I'm leaving, Emeriel. I'm leaving Lórien."

"What?!" Only then did she notice the pack on the ground beside me and the fact that I was wearing a traveling tunic with leggings and Galadriel's cloak rather than a gown. "Rae, are you crazy? Why are you leaving Lórien? Where will you go?"

"I am going to find the Fellowship. To find Legolas."

Emeriel looked about the same as she had when she had found out that I was no longer human. "You're…leaving?"

I saw her shock and upset as she looked at me and immediately remembered why I had decided to leave without good-byes. I opened my mouth to reassure her, but closed it when I could find nothing to say.

She just looked at the ground. "I understand why you're going. It's just…" She had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you!"

"Oh Em!" I cried as I threw my arms around her. "I'll miss you, too!"

It was a minute before either of us could say anything else. I brushed away my tears. "So," she said with a small sniff. "How are you getting there?"

"Walking. I….uh…I've seen Legolas since the Fellowship left Lórien."

"You have? How?"

"He came back to me." I sighed. "Not for long."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know."

Emeriel looked worried. "You're not just going to wander, are you? Middle Earth is big; you'll never find him."

I laughed slightly. "No. Galadriel told me where to find him."

"Well?" Emeriel asked.

"She told me to journey towards Edoras…in Rohan."

We were both quiet. She knew what Rohan meant to me. Long ago, I had spent time studying humans. I was curious about my race and Galadriel had helped me learn more about the race of Men. She taught me of the Men of Gondor, of the Western Men (of both Rangers and citizens of Eriador), and finally of the Men of Rohan.

I had also learned that Rohan was the only settlement close enough to be my original homeland.

"You're finally going back to Rohan," Emeriel said softly. I nodded and she continued, "Going home."

I just looked at her. "But this is my home! You know Lórien is my home."

"I know." Emeriel sighed and looked around.

"Oh Em, I wish you could go with me!"

She thought for a minute. "I'd give anything to help reunite you with Legolas. But I cannot leave. I'm to be joined with Colindor!"

"I know." I smiled. "You better send me word of your wedding!"

"Well of course! You think I'd let you miss that?"

We laughed about it. But I knew it was time for me to go. I shouldered my pack again, praying for the will power to keep back further tears.

Emeriel did brush away a tear. With one final hug, she was ready to let me leave. "Namaarië, Raélowen."

"Namaarië, my friend," I said. "May our paths cross again."

"I believe they will." She turned to go but I stopped her.

"Please explain this to Calíme."

Emeriel smiled sadly. "I will. Good-bye, Rae." She turned and ran towards her mallorn tree.

I turned in the opposite direction, heading towards Lórien's border.

**********

I stood, still and silent. Caras Galadhon, glittering in all its glory, lay quiet and peaceful in the twilight. Part of me would always be there. I would never forget I, but the time had come to move on.

A light breeze hummed through the leaves of Lothlórien as I turned to face the road that lay ahead. The path that I took led me as far as the river, where I managed to find a shallow ford where I could wade across.

I paused again once I'd reached the far side of the river. The river. I laughed softly to myself. Oh the memories from _there._

Still smiling to myself, I left the river behind and continued walking through the tall trees of Lothlórien. I used the moon and stars overhead to maintain my journey south and within a few ours, the forest had ended. Plains opened up in front of me.

Staring back into the darkness under the trees, I felt a deep love for it. "Hannon le," I whispered, both to my home and to the concealed guards who I knew had let me pas the borders unharmed. As I turned toward the next step of my journey, a breath of wind brushed my cheek and seemed to whisper, "Namaarië" in my ear.

* Namaarië = Farewell (Quenya)

* Hannon le = Thank you (Sindarin)


	7. Treading Ice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Again, totally don't know if anyone's reading this, but if you are, thank you so much! If not, *shrugs* your loss…

**DISCLAIMER** You should know whom I own and whom I don't. I don't own Legolas or any of Tolkien's characters or SADLY Orlando Bloom.

I walked all through the night. The land was flat and made walking relatively easy. As the palest glimpse of the morning's light appeared beyond the horizon, I reached a second river. It bubbled cheerfully along, flowing southeast, presumably joining the Anduin later on. Leaning down, I trailed my fingers through the clear water and felt its purity.

While I replenished my water supply, I studied the river and how I would get across. It was far too deep to wade and too wide to jump. There I sat on the riverbank, one hand idly letting the water flow through my fingers as I pondered the situation. The cold water was soothing on my hand, weary already from carrying a pack. An idea dawned on me suddenly and I felt stupid for taking so long to realize it.

My plan only had one problem: I really didn't like the idea of traveling for the rest of the day in soaked traveling clothes. If only there was some way to keep my clothes dry while getting across the river. Of course, I could swim naked, but I didn't particularly want anyone to see.

"Sweet Valar!" I said out loud after a minute. I surveyed the plain. Not a single living thing was visible. And I could sense no others hiding or watching from a distance. "Rae, this isn't like Lothlórien," I told myself aloud, rolling my eyes. "There aren't guards hiding in every tree watching your every move!" It may sound strange talking to myself aloud, but I was horribly lonely already and it made me feel better.

I took my shoes off and threw them across the river. To my relief, both landed safely on the other side. I then slipped off the leggings and tunic I wore and stuffed them in my pack. That I also threw to the far bank and it too landed safely across the water.

Standing on the riverbank covered in only my green cloak, I studied the heavy material. Galadriel had told me to never take it off while I was unprotected, but what if the water did it harm? What if getting it wet destroyed its protective power?

I mentally smacked myself for worrying so much. Pushing away my irrational paranoia, I walked down the bank and stepped naked into the river, the cloak billowing behind. At the midpoint, the water level reached my shoulders. I saw the cloak flowing behind me, rippling as if it were part of the river itself. My teeth chattered as I continued wading toward the opposite shore. Judging by the frigid deep water at the middle, I figured that this had to be a mountain stream froom the snows of the Misty Mountains.

The opposite bank was steeper than the first, but I managed to climb up. My head swam and spots danced before my eyes. The cold of the water penetrated to the core of my bones and my lower torso felt like a great stone of ice rested inside my hips.

I attempted to climb from my knees into a standing position, but immediately regretted it. My only consolation was that I pulled my cloak over me as blackness took me and I fell.

**********

I dreamt of a woman. She looked kind and gentle. Her hair was long and curly. A man with dark hair stood with her. I could feel the love between them. With tenderness in their eyes, they both stared down into a basket. The woman reached down, picking up a small bundle.

With a start, I awoke on the riverbank. I kept my cloak wrapped tightly around me as I sat up and tried to clear my head. I still felt woozy from the cold, but other than that, everything was ok.

I grabbed my pack and dressed again. That dream played heavily on my mind as I started walking again. The sun hadn't even begun to rise when I crossed the river and judging from its position now, I hadn't been unconscious for too long.

The newly risen sun was warm and welcoming as I walked. But for some reason, I kept dwelling on the dream. I could not explain it but I felt the dream inside me. It was a part of me. But how, I could not tell. As I continued to contemplate the vision, deep feelings started stirring inside. It almost felt like guilt. Guilt? That didn't make sense.

As I crested a small hill, the scene before me broke me out of dream analysis. Plains stretched out before me as far as I could see. Rohan. It was breathtaking.

And it was depressing too. I had to cross that! There was no end in sight. "Ugh!" I groaned. "Legolas Greenleaf," I muttered as I descended the hill. "You had better be worth this!"


	8. The Refugees

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Yep…totally talking to myself here…if you are reading, **PLEASE** let me know!

**DISCLAIMER** I own who I do and Tolkien owns who I don't.

The plains of Rohan were indeed amazing. But after the first full day's trek, they'd lost their appeal. I did not sleep, as I was learning that Elves truly did not need it. The quicker I reached Edoras, the better.

Late afternoon on the day I had crossed the river, Fangorn Forest rose on my right. I walked along its edge, grateful for both its shared and protection. Being by trees again was comforting.

Days and nights melted together as I walked. The trees whispered to each other and to me, keeping me awake through the dark, moonless nights. Three days of walking after crossing that horribly cold river, I was faced with another. It flowed southeast out of Fangorn. I recalled the name Entwash and figured this must be it.

Sighing, I resigned myself to crossing the same was as before. Again my pack, shoes and clothes were tossed across the water and again I swam naked across. The Entwash was not nearly as cold as the other river had been but it was nowhere near warm either.

The cold penetrated my body and made me very sleepy. A dull ache started in my abdomen and crawled up all the way to my temples. As if under a spell, I fell asleep as soon as I crawled from the water.

The light-haired woman walked through my dreams again. With my mind's eye, I watched her cooking for a young boy of about five years old. After he had eaten, another woman entered the dwelling. She was obviously the boy's mother and looked to be sister to the first woman. The scene faded.

It was replaced by the dark-haired man I had seen with the woman in the first dream. They must be husband and wife. He was working at chopping firewood and I wondered why in Middle Earth I was dreaming this.

Whispers broke through my dreams and brought me back to consciousness. I did not understand the trees' language, but I could tell that whatever it was was urgent. When I awoke fully, I discovered that my cloak under me and offered no protection. The sun had long set and it was dark. The moon had come out and its blue light illuminated the landscape.

I quickly pulled my clothes back on, prodded by the trees' voices. Again, that strange guilt came as I thought of the dreams. But it was quickly replaced by fear. I sensed something coming, something dark. As I turned from Fangorn and headed south, dark figures appeared on the horizon. Something about them screamed, "Orcs!" and I broke into a run.

"Thank you," I said over my shoulder to Fangorn Forest. "May the Valar protect you from those foul creatures."

And then I was back on my journey. I walked throughout the night and saw the red sun rise in the morning.

**************

I felt like I'd walked forever. The muscles in my legs and back screamed for rest, but I kept walking. All that kept me going was the knowledge that my journey couldn't possibly take forever.

My eyes started to play tricks on me. In the distance to the west, I saw visions of riders on wolves. As I walked south still, my sensitive ears picked up the sounds of battle. And as I crested the next hill, a long line of people stretched out below me.

My heart leapt and I summoned the energy to run for the group. I got closer and noticed that they were refugees – all women and children. I could tell they were not Elves and must be people of Rohan.

A blonde woman appeared to be leading them. "Maiden of Rohan!" I called as I drew nearer.

She stopped and turned toward me. "Who are you?" she called back cautiously.

I help up my hands to show that I was unarmed and answered "A friend!"

She beckoned for me and I descended the hill to join them. "Thank you," I said, joining her.

She nodded to me. Noticing me clearly for the first time, she glanced at me strangely. "You are an elf-maiden."

I bowed my head to her, as I could tell she held and important position in her society. "I am Raélowen, my lady. I travel to Rohan from Caras Galadhon, capital city of Lórien, ruled by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

The woman signaled to the refugees and they began walking again. She gestured for me to come and I fell into step beside her. "Lórien is the realm of the forest of Lothlórien?" I nodded and she continued. "I am Éowyn, niece to Theoden King of Rohan."

I knew it! Niece to the King was definitely an important position in society. I don't know if it was intuition or observation, but becoming an Elf had obviously sharpened something.

"Pardon my curiosity," Éowyn said slowly, "but what is an elven maiden doing so deep in Rohan territory?"

"I am searching for someone. An Elf traveling with men, hobbits, and a dwarf. I was told to search for them at Edoras."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Lord Aragorn! You are searching for the Elf who accompanied Lord Aragorn! But I know nothing of hobbits."

"Yes!" I said, my heart soaring. "Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm! Is he here?"

Éowyn gestured grimly toward the south, where I could hear the vicious clatter of battle. "We have fled Edoras and are fleeing to our fortress at Helms Deep. We were ambushed by Warg riders of Saruman. My uncle sent the women and children ahead while the rest stayed to fight. Legolas fights with them."

Warg riders? Saruman? These names meant nothing to me, but the thought of Legolas in battle was painful enough. I did not wish to know details.

"The Wargs' ambush set us back," Éowyn continued," but still we travel. You are welcome at Helms Deep if you like."

I nodded, staring blankly ahead. Far behind, the sounds of battle were still enough to pray on my conscious.

Éowyn craned her neck to catch my eye. "When the Wargs are defeated, the warriors will also head for Helms Deep."

She sounded confident that the Wargs would indeed be defeated. I smiled weakly. "They will return."

Éowyn returned my smile encouragingly. "Helms Deep should not be far. We will be safe there. And the battle will not last long."

"Wargs are not fierce?"

"Wargs are very fierce," Éowyn countered gravely. "But out men are strong and brave. Rohan will not fall to any twisted abomination of Sauron _or_ Saruman."

Éowyn seemed sure, so I began to feel sure. The refugees moved slowly, but any company was better than traveling along. And despite everything, I felt much better.

The plains stretched on for miles and still we walked. The sun began to sink lower and lower toward the horizon and before we knew it, night was upon us. The stars sang to me from above, making the night's travel slightly more bearable.

The refugees, however, could not feel the stars' warmth and reassurance. By the morning, I could feel around me nothing but misery. Behind me, cries began surfacing. Babies wailed for food while the old and injured moaned in pain. The suffering hit me physically – I had never felt anything like it before.

I could not take the pressure of their agony. It dragged my feet and tugged my spirits to the stony ground. I had never felt pain as strong as this. I doubted any Elf of Lórien had in recent history.

A sharp pain ripped through my abdomen. I gave a strangled cry. Éowyn stopped, worried, and reached out to catch me as I fell into blackness.

I woke up after only a few minutes. "Are you ok, Raélowen?" Éowyn asked worriedly. She stumbled over my name, but only slightly.

"My cloak," I mumbled. I was reassured to feel the fabric against my arm. Gratefully, I accepted Éowyn's help to stand and we commenced walking again. Éowyn continued to watch me worriedly.

A line of mountains dotted the horizon. As we drew near, a strong fortress appeared tucked into a hollow in the rocky side. The pain I felt ebbed away and relief flooded over me. I knew: Helms Deep.

We had made it.


	9. Sorrows of Reunion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** You may recognize some of the movie lines in here…they're from when Theoden and the warriors first arrive at Helms Deep. Thank you Caudex for reviewing! Poor Marek…he's neglected *tear*

**DISCLAIMER** Yep…still don't own Tolkien's characters.

Helms Deep was impressive. After we arrived, Éowyn had taken refuge in what appeared to be a royal chamber just outside a passage into the mountainside. "You are welcome to keep your belongings in here," she offered. "I assure you they will be quite safe."

I bowed my head. "Thank you my Lady."

Éowyn laughed slightly. "Please call me Éowyn." With a smile, she added, "It is strange to be called 'my Lady' by an Elf."

Her comment, though made completely in friendship, stung. The ghost feeling of betrayal that had haunted me from my dreams finally surfaced. But I just smiled and nodded.

"You are free to walk about the fortress if you like," Éowyn said. "Nothing will happen today."

"Thank you, Éowyn," I replied. She left to tend the several children who had arrived parentless.

I put my pack down and opened the top. Lying on top of my other provisions was a dark red gown cut in a simple, non-restricting pattern. I found a private corner to change and refastened my cloak over the gown after I had changed. The traveling tunic and pants I laid in my pack.

Wearing a gown, I felt like a maiden again. Only the warriors who'd traveled from Edoars were still absent, so Helms Deep was filled with men, women, and children from all of Rohan. I wandered through the fortress, surrounded by refugees. Human refugees.

Éowyn had made me realize the root of that horrible haunting guilt. I spent all of my childhood wanting to be something I wasn't. All of my energy had been focused on wishing I were an Elf. I knew some about Men and Galadriel had taught me about their culture and such, but I never embraced it. I guess part of me never wanted to be human at all.

But now, surrounded by hundreds of humans, I felt horribly guilty: guilt over my transformation and over a lifetime of turning my back on my people. It's a strange feeling to identify with a group only after they are no longer your people.

Everywhere I walked, it seemed like all I saw were in families. I tried hard to find some deep memory of my real family, but all I could remember was a warm feeling. I knew just from that that my parents loved me very much. This knowledge only added to my misery.

I continued to walk along a high ledge that ran against the top of the fortress. As I gazed down on the refugees, a revelation struck me: any of these people could be my kin. Long lost relatives who will never know that one of their own escaped a cruel death only to find a new life among the First Born.

The ringing of distant clattering horse hoofs reached my ears and broke my inner lament for a lost life before the guards even looked up. To me, the riders were just tiny specks on the horizon, so I knew no one else had or even could see them yet.

I turned and ran toward the chamber where I had last seen Éowyn. She and the children she watched were just where they had been before. "Éowyn!" I said breathlessly as I entered the chamber.

"Raélowen!" she cried, stumbling over my name less than I expected. "What is it?"

Before I could answer, a cry rang through the Deep. "Make way for Theoden! Make way for the King!"

Éowyn stared wide-eyed at me for a moment. I nodded. We both rushed out to the stairs that led to the gate. When the gate was opened, I dream my hood around my face and shrank into a shadow. I did not want Legolas to see me, nor did I want to be around anyone should he not return.

"So few!" Éowyn said to her uncle, the King. "So few of you have returned!"

I did not care to hear the King's reply, as I had caught sight of Legolas. The strength of his grief was such that I felt it like a physical blow. I knew something was horribly wrong.

"My lady." I turned at the gruff voice that addressed Éowyn. Legolas passed them by, pausing on the stairs halfway between Éowyn and where I hid.

Éowyn glanced frightenedly over the survivors. "Lord Aragorn," she asked in a tearful voice. "Where is he?"

The dwarf Gimli answered in a voice more filled with sorrow than I have ever heard. "He fell."

His words threw me into a state of utter shock. Memories flooded my mind of Legolas speaking of his friends in the Fellowship. He never said as much, but I could tell that he regarded Aragorn as one of his closest. I glanced at him with guarded eyes. He still stood on the steps, shedding silent tears.

Éowyn stared at the distraught dwarf, trying to register the horrible news. Something about the way she'd spoken of Aragorn on the journey had betrayed her closely guarded, deep affection for the Ranger. I wished there was something I could say that could ease her loss, but there was nothing.

"Hiro le hîdh ab'weneth," I heard Legolas mutter softly before starting up the steps toward me. I knew there was nothing I could do for Éowyn, so I left my hiding place as Legolas passed me.

Shrouded by the shadows of my hood, I walked up behind him. "I am sorry for your loss, my Lord."

He stopped and turned to face me. I pulled the hood closer. "Hannon le," he said sadly. Then, as if realizing a mistake, he translated. "Thank you."

"You do not need to translate, Legolas."

He looked confused for a moment and then asked, "How do you know…?"

I pulled back my hood and looked at him. "I could not stay away!" I whispered as tears threatened.

"Rae!" He took me in his arms and I collapsed against him. "What are you doing here? Oh Meldanya, it is dangerous! You should not have come!" He tightened his arms around me as though the enemy was already battering the gates. Yet his tone of voice indicated that he was not at all sorry I was there.

We finally broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. "I am sorry to put myself in danger," I murmured, a slight smile tugging at my lips.

Legolas did smile. "You know that I would not trade you being here for anything." Tears began to gather in my eyes. "Meldanya, why do you cry?"

"I'm so happy to be with you again!" I whispered. I had no idea why my emotions were so intense, but as a human, I had never dealt with living purely off of emotions.

A tear glistened in Legolas' eye as he spoke. "And I am happy that you arrived here safely."

It suddenly hit me. I felt more than selfish. Aragorn! "He…he was brave, Legolas," I said softly.

"Yes."

The crowed around the gate had thinned by now. Legolas and I found a quiet place to sit, away from many of the human refugees. He slowly withdrew a silver chain from his tunic. I gasped when he opened his hand. From the chain hung the Jewel of the Evenstar.

"I mean to return this to the Lady Arwen after this is over," Legolas told me sadly. "I think she'd want it."

I nodded as my emotions ran away again. "I think you are right."

He returned the jewel to its hiding place and clasped his hands over mine. There we sat, just holding each other, afraid to let go.

* Hiro le hîdh ab'weneth = May you find peace after death (Sindarin)


	10. A Warrior's Return

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own Tolkien's people…er, people and Elves and everything, lol.

Legolas and the other returning warriors settled in at Helms Deep and we waited. And waited. Nothing happened. The sun climbed high in the sky. Legolas and I found ourselves wandering through the caverns full of refugees.

"It is strange," I said.

"What is?"

"My village," I explained, "where I was born was in Rohan. Any of these people could be my kin. And I'll never know." I gazed at all the refugees sadly.

"But the question becomes, would you trade your life now to find out?" Legolas asked.

We were quiet. "No," I finally said. "I guess not."

Eventually taking a seat among the Rohirrim, we studied them in silence. I began to get bored. I finally had Legolas back. I'd traveled through half of Middle Earth to find him. What could the two of us possibly find to do…

I suddenly slid my hand around his waist, not daring to drop any lower amongst the refugees. "Raakani, melindo," I said to him, winking seductively. "Im merne sinte sut polda le ná!"

"Rae!" he whispered, shocked.

I just looked at him. "No one here understands Quenya, Legolas."

"Oh." He still looked uncomfortable.

I sighed irritably. "Never mind."

"Rae, I'm sorry, just – "

"Forget it!" I snapped. Why was I so annoyed? He looked at me, clearly apologetic. Then suddenly his features changed and he leapt up from beside me. I watched as he ran from the caves.

When I finally followed him, he had his back to me. "Le ab-dollen," I heard him say. "You look terrible!"

I walked around so that I could see from a better angle. My heart soared when I saw a bloody and dirty but living Aragorn. Legolas grinned as he handed the Ranger the Jewel of the Evenstar. "Hannon le," Aragorn whispered gratefully.

"News of Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "Where is the King?" Legolas pointed him in the right direction. As Aragorn left, Gimli came up beside Legolas.

"Remarkable, that fall he survived," Gimli commented.

Legolas nodded. "The Fellowship may be broken, but I believe that Aragorn still feels it in his heart." Gimli nodded and followed where Aragorn had gone. Legolas moved to follow them as well, but I stopped him. "Rae!"

"Aragorn lives!" I said, still shocked.

Legolas grinned. "He is stronger than any of us thought."

"And Gandalf is alive as well?"

Legolas nodded. "But I must go. I must be present for Aragorn's council with the King."

Éowyn joined me as Legolas left. "It is a miracle," she whispered.

"Yes," I agreed. "It truly is."

Suddenly, a white-hot burst of pain seared through me. I gasped and put a hand to my stomach. Faintly, I heard Éowyn call my name before I fell into blackness again.

**********

"Legolas, you do not make any sense!"

I heard Aragorn's voice as I woke up. 'I'm _really_ sick of this fainting thing!' I thought. Somehow I sensed that their talk was of me, so I lay quietly and listened.

"I pray you, Aragorn, lower your voice!" Legolas replied. "You may wake her!"

"I'm sorry," Aragorn said in a lower voice, "but I still do not understand what you're saying."

"I am saying," Legolas explained patiently, "that she is an Elf."

"So?"

"So, when we traveled through Lothlórien, Raélowen was human."

"She what? Now you are truly confusing me, my friend."

Legolas sighed. "I think her illness is connected to her being an Elf."

Aragorn sighed in his turn. "Legolas, I know Elves like to speak in shadow and hardly _ever_ say anything out right, but I have absolutely no idea what you are trying to say!"

I was lost, too. My illness only consisted of occasional fainting spells. Oh, and the searing, agonizing pain. I became an Elf because of Legolas and the power of Galadriel's Elven Ring. How could those possibly be related?

"Aragorn, I made her an Elf. I shared with her the essence of my people."

Aragorn was quiet for a moment. "Legolas, are you saying that you bedded her?"

"Yes." I could hear the challenge in Legolas' voice for Aragorn to say anything else.

"And that's how she became an Elf."

"Partially, yes."

I was confused. Yes, Legolas and I had slept together, but this fainting thing had started while I was on my way through Rohan. It didn't make sense.

In my façade of sleep, I was focused completely on hearing the conversation around me. In darkness, I listened. But something was pulling my attention away. Something deep inside me. It was bright, emanating a strange but pure light. I had never felt anything so innocent before.

Then it hit me. I knew why I was sick. I should have known it long before. Abandoing the façade of sleep, I sat up and stared at the two

Legolas rushed to my side. "Meldanya, you're awake!"

"Lady Raélowen, I am glad you feel better," Aragorn said with a nod of his head.

Acknowledging Aragorn, I turned to Legolas. "I think I know why I am ill."

"Yes Rae. I think I know as well." Legolas helped me up from my makeshift bed of blankets and hay so that the three of us stood facing each other.

"Legolas, milady, I pray that you inform me of the lady's illness," Aragorn requested.

Legolas glanced at me, smiling slightly. "Aragorn, Raélowen is with a child. My child."

* Raakani, melindo = Break me, lover (Quenya)

* Im merne sinte sut polda le ná = I want to know how strong you are (Quenya)

* Le ab-dollen = You're late (Sindarin) _in the movie_

* Hannon le = Thank you (Sindarin) _in the movie_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Ok, so I stole a scene from the movie and the lines therein. I don't own those lines either! And don't scoff at that last piece…it becomes important later on, I promise!


	11. We Are Broken

**DISCLAIMER** By now you ALL know who I own. Next chapter will introduce three (?) more of my original characters, but you should all know how Tolkien owns too!

* Nakni = Bite me (Quenya)

Aragorn just looked from me to Legolas and back to me. "Well," he finally said. "Won't Thranduil be surprised?" His smirk told Legolas that he had given his blessing. The man and Elf clasped each other's shoulders in a traditional male embrace. "Congratulations my friend!"

"Thank you!" Legolas beamed.

Aragorn turned to me. "And congratulations to you, my lady!"

I must have grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you!"

"I must leave you now," Aragorn said with a hint of apology. "Theoden and I must prepare for our defense against the Uruk-Hai." With a nod, he left Legolas and I alone.

"I cannot believe it is true!" Legolas murmured, caressing my stomach.

"It is a miracle." Legolas smiled and kissed me lovingly. Suddenly his features hardened just slightly.

"Come Rae," he said, taking my hands. "You must go into the caves where it is safe." He seemed in some hurry.

"They are not attacking yet, Legolas," I said jokingly. "I don't need to hide quite yet."

"You shouldn't joke about that!" he snapped.

I stopped and wrenched my hand free of his. "What is wrong with you?"

He kept his back to me. "It is dangerous here. You endanger yourself; you endanger our baby. Why did you have to run from Lady Galadriel's safety?"

Legolas apparently did not understand the hormones of pregnant women. "Lady Galadriel let me go. She sent me here! Do you doubt the Lady's word?" I shot back.

"I doubt she'd have willingly sent you into a war zone!" Royal elven pride reared its ugly head.

I was not in the mood to deal with this. "Nakni," I snapped at him.

He spun around. I suppose well-brought up Mirkwood maidens did not say such things. I just glared. Without another word, he took my hand again and led me deep into the mountainside.

We sat alone together towards the rear of the caves. The other refugees seemed far away as we sat in silence.

"Legolas?" I asked, breaking the awkward stillness. My anger had evaporated almost as quickly as it had come. He turned toward me. "What did you mean when you said the Fellowship had broken? And how is it that Gandalf has returned?"

"We do not know the details of Mithrandir's return," he answered, using Gandalf's Elvish name. "But he comes back to us now as Gandalf the White, much more powerful than Gandalf the Gray." His eyes then turned grim. "The Fellowship broke soon after we left Lothlórien. Two of our hobbit companions, Frodo and Samwise, left us on their own accord. They are headed for danger beyond any of us.

"Boromir of Gondor fell in a battle with a new breed of Orcs – Uruk-Hai."

"I remember him," I said softly. "He greeted me the morning you left. It was a simple gesture, but his kindness cheered me some that day."

"Yes. He was a valiant warrior as well. He died protecting the other two hobbits from the Uruks."

"Hobbits?" I asked fearfully.

"Yes. Merry and Pippin."

"What became of those two?"

Again the grim look appeared in his eyes. My stomach knotted with fear. "Boromir was unable to protect them. They were taken by the Uruks at Amon Hen."

"Captured?" I whispered. My heart ached and I fought not to cry as I remembered Pippin's opinion of my life as a human among Elves. An opinion uncorrupted by prejudice. I remembered Pippin's wave good-bye to me and his adorable childlike face.

"Rae? Are you alright?" Legolas turned my shoulders so that I faced him.

"I just remember how innocent Pippin was. So childlike." Tears spilled from my eyes. "I hate to think of how the Orcs are torturing them!"

"Shh, meldanya. Shh!" he said, stroking my hair. "Merry and Pippin are safe from the Uruks now."

I sat up to face him. "They are?"

He smiled. "Yes. They escaped their captors and are now under the care of the Ents of Fangorn Forest."

"You are sure?"

"Yes. Gandalf himself requested that the Ents protect them."

I sighed with relief. "Good."

Putting an arm around me, Legolas was quiet for a minute. Then I heard him murmur softly, "All we have to do now is protect ourselves." He kissed my forehead and got up to join the others preparing for battle.

"I'll be back before the battle. I promise."

I nodded and gazed up at him. "Good luck," I said quietly. He smiled sadly, then opened the gate and was gone.


	12. A Friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Today is my roommate's **20th birthday** and this a birthday present for her, since she loves this story *grin* So Happy Birthday Lauren!!

**DISCLAIMER** I do own Gauna and Daelin, along with Rae, Colindor, Emeriel, Calíme, etc. Tolkien owns everyone else.

After Legolas left me to join the other warriors, I wandered alone among hundreds of refugee women and children. It was strange to be among so many of human kind, drawing strange memories to my mind.

They were only flashes of feelings. Memories from what must have been the very beginning of my life. As I watched the women tending to their young children, I was overcome by a strange flashback.

A woman with curly, light brown hair was holding me: the same woman who had been appearing in my dreams. She was crying as she kissed me forehead and quickly laid me in a drawer. A blanket fell over me. A scream, followed by an orange glow…

I fell to a sitting position against the rock as the flashback faded. Te tears freely fell as I put my hands over my face.

It had been a vision of the goblin attack when I'd been kidnapped. It all suddenly made sense! The woman I had seen in my recent dreams was my mother. My real mother. It scared me. Was history going to repeat itself? Was the vision trying to tell me that these women would suffer the same fate as my mother?

"Are you all right?"

I looked up to see a young woman about my age watching me with concern. I smiled weakly and nodded. "Only afraid."

She smiled also. "As are we all. I am Gauna."

"I am Raélowen."

Gauna blinked, slightly taken aback. "An Elf! What are you doing with us at Helms Deep?"

"I am here – "

"Mama!"

I was cut off as a brown-haired toddler climbed into Gauna's lap. "Shh darling!" she told him and turned to me. "I'm sorry. This is Daelin, my son."

"It's fine. Hello Daelin!"

"Hi!" he said shyly and grinned. He left his mother to climb onto my lap and look at him in wonder. He reached his chubby hands up to touch the points of my ears. "Mama?" he asked Gauna in confusion.

"An Elf, sweetie," she answered tenderly.

"Elf," he repeated. Grinning, he climbed down and ran off giggling towards a group of children.

Gauna and I watched them play. "He is a sweet child."

Gauna smiled. "Thank you."

"Is his father with the other warriors?" I asked. But her eyes answered alone.

"His father did not come to Helms Deep."

My heart went out to her. "I am sorry."

She shook her head. "He died bravely. With his death, Daelin and I were able to escape." She paused for a minute. "What about you?" she asked. "Do you have a family?"

My hand unconsciously went to my stomach. With a shy smile, I answered, "I will."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." I couldn't stop grinning. The realism that I was going to be a mother was finally sinking in.

"Is…" Gauna stopped, unsure of how to continue. "Is your husband here also?"

"He's not my husband," I explained, a little ashamed. "But yes, he is here."

"Excuse me, Raélowen – "

"Please call me Rae," I interrupted.

"Okay, Rae. But I'm confused." She spread her arms wide, indicating the hundreds hiding in the caves. "We are all human here. You are an Elf and yet you tell me that your lover is here. Forgive me, but never have I heard of a child borne to an Elf-maiden and a man."

I was quiet for a moment. I could tell her my whole story, or simply explain that Legolas was an Elf come to help in battle. Gauna watched me, waiting for an explanation. I finally decided to only give the short explanation until later. 

"Not all here are men. One Elf and one dwarf are also in Helms Deep."

I could tell Gauna was surprised. "Others have come to help us?"

"Only three individuals," I replied sadly. "Gimli, son of Glóin, traveled with Aragorn, a Ranger of the Western Men, to Edoras. Now they are here to help protect Helms Deep."

"And the Elf you spoke of? He is…your lover," Gauna guessed.

I nodded. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Woodland Realm. I am from Caras Galadhon, the great city of the Realm of Lórien." I saw her confusion and realized I had to explain further. "Lórien is the elven realm in the forest of Lothlórien, a fair forest far north of here."

"Oh," she said slowly. "So Legolas is a Prince of the Woodland Realm and you are a maiden from the Lórien realm?" I nodded. "How did you meet?"

"Legolas, along with Aragorn, Gimli, and five other companions took one night's rest in Caras Galadhon on their journey. And," I paused for a moment, sure I was blushing. "Well, there were powers greater than us that brought us together that night."

Gauna looked at me with a knowing smile. "I see."

I'm sure I blushed brighter. "The next morning, the travelers left. It was not an easy parting."

"Nor should it be," my human friend said softly.

"The next day, though, Lady Galadriel reunited Legolas and I."

Gauna interrupted, "Who is this Lady?"

"Galadriel is a very old and wise Queen of the Firstborn. She and her husband, Celeborn, are Lord and Lady of Lothlórien."

"I see."

"Galadriel reunited my lover and I a second time. But he could not abandon his companions. After he left me a second time, I realized that I would not be truly happy unless I was with him. So I left."

Gauna looked impressed. "You left everything? Your family, your friends?"

Uh-oh. 'Good job Rae! Now you'll have to explain everything!' I was quiet for a moment until I figured out what to say. "My friends, yes. But I have no family."

"But Elves are immortal! How can you have no family?"

Unconsciously, I reached up to touch the points of my ears. 'Ok…here we go.' "Gauna, there is something I must share with you. It is a very long story and I don't even understand it all. Are you sure you want me to explain everything?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Elven lore seems very interesting!"

I laughed slightly. "There is not much elven lore involved, I'm afraid. Gauna, I was born a human."

She just blinked. I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. With a deep breath, I recounted my story.


	13. Marek

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! It's been a hectic couple of weeks, what with Thanksgiving, finals, final papers, etc. But here is the next chapter for you *grin*

**DISCLAIMER** I own Marek as well as Gauna and Daelin. But Legolas etc. belong to Tolkien.

"That was the last time I saw Emeriel. I never got to say good-bye to Calíme. I left Lórien, walked south across the plains and eventually met Éowyn as she led you from Edoras. She brought me here."

Gauna was absolutely silent. "Wow," she barely whispered.

I just smiled. "I know. When Legolas arrived here, he was able to tell that I was pregnant. And, well, here I am. He is preparing for battle."

"Rae…wow. I had no idea!" Gauna just looked at me in awe. "You live in both my world and in favor of the Firstborn. You must hold great importance in the future."

"That is what Galadriel told me, but she did not know how." I was quiet for a minute. "I think that my baby is important."

Gauna looked toward Daelin, who was playing happily and noisily with a pile of stones. "Every baby is important," she said with a soft smile.

Watching the toddler, I smiled also. "Yes." That was not what I had meant, but I doubted that I'd be able to explain. When I felt that light – my child – it was so pure and innocent. I'd never felt anything so strong. I wondered briefly if Legolas had felt that as well. I could not understand it, but I knew my baby's destiny was greater than my own.

"Rae-Elf!"

Daelin's baby voice broke me out of my thoughts of my unborn baby. I giggled and picked the toddler up. He bounced and laughed in my lap. After a few moments, he settled down and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Rae-Elf," he muttered again.

Gauna smiled at him. "He seems very taken with you!"

"Yes." I laughed softly. Something about the way the child said my name warmed my heart. I thought again of my baby and realized that I couldn't wait to honestly be a mother.

Gauna put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't rush it," she said kindly.

"Rush what?"

She just smiled wryly. "I've seen that look before. Your baby will arrive when he or she's good and ready."

I sighed and half-laughed. "Am I that transparent?"

"Any mother recognizes that look." Gauna smirked. "And yes. You are."

"Thanks," I replied, feigning offense.

She moved to reassure me (unnecessarily), but was cut off by someone calling her name. Looking confused, she stood up only to be tackled to the ground by a Rohirrim warrior.

"Not funny!" Gauna cried from underneath him.

"Very funny," the man corrected, getting up and offering Gauna a hand. She accepted, grumbling.

Daelin struggled in my lap. "Mek!" he said.

The man grabbed the boy from my lap, swinging him high through the air. Daelin squealed.

"He's your responsibility if you make him sick with all that spinning." Gauna informed him as he set Daelin in her lap.

He just grinned at Gauna and turned to me. Taking my hand, he said, "I do not believe that we have met, milady. I am Marek, son of Meril." He kissed my hand.

I returned his gaze. "I am Raélowen Mirimë," I replied, nodding slightly.

His eyes became round with surprise. "An Elf! I am sorry milady; I had no idea! I pray you, take no offense…" His voice trailed off.

Gauna concealed her laughter. I just smiled a real smile. "Don't worry, Marek," I laughed, dropping the act of Elf-Maiden-with-Great-Importance. "I am only playing with you."

He smiled nervously and stuttered, "O-oh." Then he saw Gauna thinly veiling her amusement. "Don't laugh Gauna!" he said, hitting her. "It's not funny!" She just hit him back and the two of us giggled like children. Marek looked hurt.

"Marek, how long before the soldiers assemble?" I asked once we had calmed ourselves.

"Soon my lady. Lord Aragorn claims that the Uruks are moving fast." Marek looked honestly scared.

I saw the fear in his eyes and wished there was something I could say. But I was not the one being sent out to possibly die. Death was frightening to mortals. But Marek knew he had to be brave.

"I must go. My mother wishes to see me before the battle."

Gauna and I nodded. Marek nodded to me respectfully. I could tell that I was still a little intimidating to him, being possibly the first Elf he'd ever met.

"Don't do something stupid," Gauna said softly. I could see tears in her eyes that she was trying to force back.

Marek just patted her hair gently and laughed. "I'll try."

Sniffing, Gauna nodded. "Just be careful. I know you!"

"I will Gauna. I promise." He patted Daelin's head and kissed Gauna's hand in farewell.

Then Gauna and I were left alone. We sat quietly, talking little and wondering what would happen next.

**************

The caves settled into darkness as the evening wore on. Fear and pain blossomed as several soldiers suddenly entered our sanctuary. Gauna and I looked, terrified at the imposing Rohirrim warriors.

"Rae." Legolas came up to me, despair etched into his fine Elvish features.

"Legolas! What is going on?"

Legolas looked into my eyes, more pained than I'd ever seen another Elf. "They are gathering soldiers."

I looked to the warriors. One by one, they took all the men and boys from the caves. All of the, from children to old men. I saw Gauna clutch Daelin to her as a boy of about nine was led past.

"Natha dagad dhaer, meldanya," he murmured sadly. "Natha dagad dhaer."

I put a hand to his cheek. "You must not despair. You must have faith!"

He sighed, putting his hand on my own. "I have faith in us."

That made me smile. "Then that is enough to carry you through the night. You must believe!"

"I will believe. We will see each other again soon." He kissed me softly and I pressed my body against his, afraid to let him go. Fear screamed that I would never see him again.

"I must go," he whispered. "I love you Rae."

"And I love you Legolas."

He smiled softly. "That will carry me through." And then he was gone.

* Natha dagad dhaer = They are all going to die (Sindarin) _stolen from the argument between Legolas and Aragorn in The Two Towers___


	14. Well Met

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Before anyone asks, yes I wrote that whole Quenya song. I'm very proud of it! And also, this is movieverse, thus explaining why Haldir shows up. And _also_, I should mention that the name Daelin came from my roommate. She was reading "Red and White" and couldn't read my handwriting, reading "darlin" as "Daelin." So thanks Lauren!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own who Tolkien owns. *sigh* You should know who I _do_ own tho.

Having to say goodbye to Legolas, knowing the heavy possibility that he could die, pushed me into a deep depression. Gauna tried to cheer me up as best she could, but she and Marek had also said goodbye and her mood was no brighter than mine.

Desperate to have my sorrow heard by someone, I closed my eyes and softly started to sing.

_Elen sila lumen omentilmo,_

_Gerich ui-veleth nîn._

_Nálve ullume._

_Sii nán lemba, mornie utúlië._

_Niiri lantane e Eleni,_

_Aare quela an morne._

_Ananta er aure omentuva ata,_

_Ar alasse ar galad tuuva._

_Tenna enyaare, namaarie._

My raw despair poured into my voice. I was surprised at the intensity of my emotions, for I was still learning how to live as an Elf. Elves live by their emotions and feel them much stronger than humans.

"That was…beautiful, Rae!" Gauna whispered, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you," I said, my own tears also falling. "It was in Quenya, High Language of the Elves."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

I was quiet for a minute, translating in my head. "It means, 

'A star shall shine upon the hour of our meeting

You have my everlasting love,

We are forever.

Now I am left behind, darkness has come.

Tears fall from the stars,

Sunlight fades to black.

But yet one day we will meet again,

And joy and light will find us.

Until then, farewell.'"

Daelin ran over to me and climbed into my lap. He seemed to be quite fond of me. Reaching a hand up to grab some of my hair, he said, "Rae-elf no cry!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded. "No cry." Daelin seemed satisfied and closed his eyes, softly sucking his thumb.

Gauna and I grew quiet again. All the refugees hiding in the caves had ceased conversation long ago. The air in the dark caves was thick and close and I longed for a cool, clean breeze and the stars overheard. I leaned my head against the cold stone and let my mind wander.

In my mind's eye, I returned to my childhood in Lórien. My few childhood friends who aged much slower than I did. Running and playing games in the forest, which I was sure went on forever. Of course, my night at the Mirror. And those last dreamlike days that I spent in Lórien truly as its citizen.

"Open the gates!"

I was pulled out of my reflections by that faint cry I heard. I turned to Gauna. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked, confused.

"They are opening the gates!" I answered, staring intently towards the strong wooden doors that led out to the fortress. "Take Daelin!" I said and gave the sleeping child to his mother.

"Rae, where are you going?" I heard her call as I pushed toward the doors.

They were opened by the time I reached them. Two armored elven warriors led two cloaked figures inside the caves. 'Wait a minute,' I thought. 'Elven warriors?'

"Mae govannen!" I called the Elvish greeting to them. The one clearly in charge turned around. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Haldir??" I cried.

His eyes widened. "Lady Raélowen!"

I ran to him and hugged him tight. When we released each other, I turned to the other three he had entered with and my spirits for a moment soared. Colindor grinned at me from under his helmet. And throwing back their hoods, Calíme and Emeriel rushed toward me.

"Cali! Em! By grace of the Valar…" I clung tight to them, sobbing with relief.

"Shh, mellon nîn," Emeriel said.

"We're all together. We're all here," Calíme managed to say.

Haldir allowed us a minute before stepping in. "We must leave you now."

Emeriel broke away from Cali and me, a different kind of tear adorning her eyes. Colindor pulled off his helmet and let it fall to the stone floor. She ran to his arms.

"Gerich veleth nîn, Colindor," she whispered.

"I love you too, vanessenya." He gently brushed the tears from her cheek. "I will find you again. I promise. Nothing can keep us apart."

The two betrothed shared a final kiss and Haldir led Colindor away. The doors closed again and we were left along among the refugees. Calíme and I gave Emeriel a few minutes to recover. I could feel her pain, for I was feeling the same. Legolas and Colindor were fighting together and could very possibly die together.

Finally I led her away from the long-closed doors. "Come on Em. We will be safer back in the caves." She just nodded, lost in her thoughts and worry.

I felt better with my friends so near but it was strange. All my life I had longed to be with my own kind. Here I was, hiding with hundreds of human women and children, feeling completely isolated. I still felt guilty over my transformation: my abandonment of the human race.

Calíme and Emeriel felt even more out of place than I did, judging from their expressions. I decided that the three of us needed to stay together and that they could wait before meeting Gauna.

And so we stayed, three Elf-maidens, afraid and, in a room of hundreds, completely alone.

**********

The air was thick with tension. Emeriel, Calíme, and I still sat alone and silent. Finally I could take the silence no more.

"Emeriel, why did you come?" I asked. She looked at me strangely. "I mean, why did you all come? I did not think Lórien had relations with Rohan."

She shook her head. "We don't. It wasn't even Lord Celeborn who sent the warriors."

I was completely lost. "But they are Lórien Elves, right?" Calíme and Emeriel nodded. "Who else could command our warriors?"

"Lady Galadriel has been in close contact with Lord Elrond of Rivendell," Calíme explained. "He bid her to send them."

"Oh."

Emeriel smiled sadly. "The Lord and Lady knew what danger they would face. Colindor and I were called before them and joined in a private ceremony."

I just blinked in surprise, then threw my arms around her. "You are married already! Oh Em, and I missed your wedding! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there!"

"Oh Rae, it's alright!"

Calíme put a hand on my shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I missed it too and I was still in Lórien."

We all laughed. Emeriel reached under her cloak and withdrew a delicate chain. From it hung a golden pendant, shaped like an open flower. "This is the symbol of our marriage," she explained.

It was breathtaking. The jewel seemed to radiate its own light. A light that represented pure joy despite the surroundings – dark caves full of despair. "It's beautiful, Em," I finally said.

"Thank you." She hid the jewel back under her cloak. "After our marriage, Galadriel gave me permission to accompany the warriors to Helms Deep. I think she knew you were here, Rae. She knew we'd be safe together."

I smiled and nodded. "Cali, she gave you permission to come, too?"

"Uh…" Cali laughed. "Not really. I kinda just decided to tag along." I must have looked kind of confused because she shot me a hurt look. "Do you really think I'd stay in Lórien alone? While my two best friends leave to pursue more important things?" Her tone, laced with sarcasm and hurt, stung like salt on a wound.

I didn't know how to respond. Em and I shared a look of confusion and guilt, completely unsure of how to console our friend.

But Calíme's mood brightened as suddenly as it had become dark. She studied me strangely. "Rae?" she asked awed. "What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Now Emeriel was studying me as well. "She's right! You look different. Almost radiant."

I rolled my eyes. "Look around us, Emeriel! Everywhere I look, I see suffering, not to mention that Legolas could very well die tonight! What could I possibly be that happy about?"

"No," Calíme said. "Not like happy-radiant. Like…bright-radiant." She reached out to touch my hair. "You have your own light," she whispered.

'Ohh!' I thought. 'I think I get it.' I just grinned. Actually, there is something I should tell you." My two friends awaited my response eagerly and I continued. "Legolas and I – "

"You're getting married?" Calíme cried. "Oh Rae, that's wonderful!"

Laughing, I shook my head. "No Cali. Well maybe. But not…no."

"Oh. Just kidding!" Cali quieted down again. I paused and took a deep breath before continuing. She and Emeriel watched me intently, waiting for whatever news I had for them.

My hands unconsciously rested on my stomach, as I looked straight at my two friends. "Em, Cali…I'm pregnant."

* Elen sila lumen omentilmo = A star shall shine upon the hour of our meeting (Quenya)

Gerich ui-veleth nîn = You have my everlasting love (Sindarin…the Quenya didn't sound as good)

Nálve ullume = We are forever (Quenya)

Sii nán lemba, mornie utúlië = Now I am left behind, darkness has come (Quenya)

Niiri lantane e Eleni = Tears fall from the stars (Quenya)

Aare quela an morne = Sunlight fades to black (Quenya)

Ananta er aure omentuva ata = But yet one day we will meet again (Quenya)

Ar alasse ar galad tuuva = And joy and light will find you (Quenya)

Tenna enyaare, namaarie = Until then, farewell (Quenya)

* Mae govannen = Welcome (literally "well met") (Sindarin)

* Mellon nîn = my friend (Sindarin)

* Gerick veleth nîn = you have my love (Sindarin) _stolen from Two Towers conversation between Arwen and Elrond_

* Vanessenya = my beauty (Quenya)


	15. Fire to Undo Stone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** One quick thing: please take a leap of faith with the vision thing! I just thought it'd be a cool idea…and I'm going to say _again_ that this is movieverse, NOT bookverse!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone except who I do own…yeah.

**A Big Thank You** to all of you who review! I love you all!

Emeriel and Calíme did not stop congratulating me once. I'd introduced them to Gauna and Daelin and the five of us settled into our corner of the caves for the night.

Daelin had just fallen asleep when the rain began. I could hear it pounding against the rocks of the mountain. Calíme and Emeriel's ears pricked up and I knew they heard it too.

"What's going on?" Gauna asked. She had noticed the change in our faces.

"It's raining. That's – " I stopped short. Something was coming. Something so dark and perverse that it could only be pure evil.

Beside me, Emeriel shivered. I glanced at her and I could tell she felt them too. "Yrch," she whispered. Calíme looked at us, clearly frightened.

"Laa," I said. "Lá si ve te. Lá nánte yrch." We spoke in Elvish to protect Gauna and the other refugees from knowing what evil was outside our walls.

"Then what?" Calíme asked.

I remembered what Legolas had told me. And I knew what information Aragorn had brought. A low beating rolled through the stone, like the beating of a war drum. "They are Uruk-Hai."

Before Gauna could ask questions or anyone could react, a roar echoed through the rock walls. "What was that?" Gauna asked, clutching Daelin to her.

"That is the Uruk-Hai's battle cry," I explained quietly. "They are preparing to attack."

The horrible roaring got louder and louder and louder, grating our nerves to shreds. The human refugees could all hear it, but my two friends and I had much sharper hearing than the others. I could hear their foul, raspy breath as they chanted in the foul language of Mordor.

Suddenly, "They've stopped!" Emeriel whispered.

Gauna looked at us with wide eyes. "Why have they stopped?"

I didn't answer her right away. I just listened. Very, very faintly I heard Aragorn calling battle orders in Elvish.

Then I felt a rumbling in the ground. It was as if thousands of feet were pounding in a frantic run. And I knew. I looked at the three women around me. "They are attacking. It has begun."

**********

During the battle, we had nothing to do but wait. The clash and clatter of our warriors was heard only by Emeriel, Calíme, and me, but everyone was worried. I could feel it.

Gauna knew what was going on least out of any of us. Calíme had taken Daelin from her, after assuring her that Daelin was quite safe in the arms of an Elf.

"Rae," Gauna said raggedly. "Please tell me what is going on!"

I tried not to look at her. "I know nothing except that the fighting is fierce. I can hear it." She looked at me, obviously confused, as she could not hear it. "Elven thing," I mumbled, embarrassed.

She nodded absently, concentrating on trying to hear the battle. I glanced at Emeriel. She knew that I wasn't telling Gauna everything. She could feel, as I could, the pure evil of the Uruk-Hai. They, just as Orcs, were a twisted and corrupted form of Elves; all Elves could feel when they were near. It was like a shadow that crept over the heart.

I was wrenched out of my thoughts when the ground began to shake. "Rae?" Calíme asked.

"What's happening?" Gauna cried.

"I don't know!" 'Elbereth,' I thought, 'why do they always ask me?'

The rumbling intensified within seconds and ended in a huge explosion. Children wailed and women screamed as the very walls around us trembled. Showers of fractured rock rained down from the shockwaves of the bomb.

Gauna, Emeriel, Calíme, and I had huddled together, Daelin cradled in the middle. The child could sleep through anything! As the debris stopped falling, Gauna looked toward the gates in utter terror.

"They have breached the wall!" she whispered hysterically. I glanced around and saw that all of the Rohirrim knew. "They have entered Helms Deep!"

She was right. Uruk battle cries rang clearly through the fortress as the foul creatures poured through the outer wall. Even the humans could hear the battle now.

Everyone fell silent, listening. I sat still, attuning myself with the horrible events of outside when it hit me.

Something inside my head exploded and when I opened my eyes, they were no longer my own. I saw the Elves and Men clashing with the creatures. Rain clouded my vision as I was forced to watch the bloodshed.

The Uruk-Hai flooded through the hole caused by the explosion. Aragorn called to our army, "Nan barad!" Many of the Elves acknowledged this and began to retreat.

Then my ethereal eyes moved to Haldir battling. The vision would not let me look away as one of them approached him from behind. I tried to call out, but it was as though I was locked inside myself and could only watch.

The cold metal of its blade made its blow. Haldir's eyes opened wide as he felt the cold creep of the weapon. My friend fell. His blue eyes became lifeless.

Coming out of the hellish vision, I screamed and collapsed to the stone floor. My friends surrounded me and Daelin's distressed cries mixed with mine. I could not stand. I lay trembling violently, unable to speak. My voice came back for a moment, just long enough.

"Haldir is dead."

* Yrch = Orcs (Sindarin)

* Laa, lá si ve te. Lá nánte yrch. = No, this is not like them. They are not orcs. (Quenya except for the last word _orcs_)

* Nan barad! = To the Keep! (Sindarin) _from The Two Towers_


	16. Watching and Waiting

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Okay, Calíme's twist. It was done for a reason and no there will be no slash in this story! Not that I'm against slash (far from it, I'm a total sucker for a good Merry/Pippin or Jack/Will [_Pirates of the Caribbean_] story), that just won't really be dealt with in this. And "Mithrandir" is what the Elves call Gandalf, just in case you didn't know. And **thanks** to all my great reviewers!

**DISCLAIMER** You should ALL know whom I own by now.

I wouldn't talk to anyone. Gauna found me a blanket and I curled up in a ball with it wrapped around me. I kept shaking and couldn't stop.

I watched Haldir die. The vision was as clear as if I had been fighting by his side. His lifeless eyes haunted my thoughts.

"How goes the battle?" Gauna was asking for the tenth time. I decided that maybe listening to their talk would ease my mind.

"The warriors are retreating," Emeriel said dully. Calíme put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are they retreating to?" Gauna asked.

"The Uruks have not yet broken through the main gate of the keep. But once they do, the warriors will be forced into the caves and it will be over," Emeriel replied in the same monotone voice.

"That will not happen," Gauna said firmly, clinging to her faith in her people and King. "Emeriel, you must not lose hope!"

"Colindor will come back to you," Calíme added. "You'll see. At least your lover did not sail for Valinor," she added softly.

Emeriel looked at our friend, shocked. "I didn't know…oh Cali, when?"

"Right after Rae left," Cali answered dejectedly. "That's why I followed you both here to Helms Deep!" she cried. "Everyone left me! I couldn't stay in Lórien all by myself!" Her mood swings and bitterness suddenly all made sense.

After a moment of silence, Emeriel spoke again. "Cali, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Cali said listlessly. "You wouldn't have approved of her anyway."

Whoa, wait a minute. "Her?" I asked, speaking for the first time since the vision.

Calíme nodded defiantly. "Yes, her. I'm tired of hiding. My lover was another Elf-maiden."

No one said anything. I had heard of this but never encountered it. It would definitely take getting used to. But as long as Calíme was happy…

A flurry of activity near the entrance of the caves captured my attention. The surviving warriors had retreated into our refuge. All of the women and children were herded back farther into the caves.

At the sight of the surviving warriors, Emeriel went a little crazy. Gauna held her back as she tried to fight the flow of refugees. After a moment, she stopped struggling but started crying.

"I have to see him, Rae!" she sobbed as I hugged her. "I have to tell him! I can't let him die without knowing! What if my baby never knows his father?"

Suddenly she realized what she'd said. Her eyes widened. Obviously, that had been a secret. She wrenched her arm from Gauna's grasp and disappeared into the sea of refugees.

**********

The caves had gone silent long ago. My sensitive ears heard the incessant beating of the rain against the mountainside, but since the retreat, all sounds of battle had faded away.

The surviving soldiers and warriors were gathered just inside the doors. Gauna and I strained to see if Legolas and Marek were among them, but we were far away and there were quite a few survivors. "We'll just have to wait," she murmured.

I nodded. Calíme had Daelin in her lap, who had stayed fast asleep through the battle. The child seemed quite comfortable with us three Elves. He woke up only once through the night, woken by the cry that accompanied my vision. He looked up at Cali, a woman he had never met before, and snuggled back into her arms to fall asleep again.

Emeriel sat alone a few paces away. I left Cali and Gauna to sit down quietly next to her. "Hey Em," I said gently.

"Hi." She wouldn't look at me.

"Em, there's no reason to be ashamed," I told her. With a small smile, I reminded her, "I did the same thing."

The corners of her mouth turned up just slightly and she glanced at me sideways. "That's true."

I just put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head sadly on mine. "How did you hide it?" I asked after a minute.

"After Colindor and I were married," she explained, "Galadriel called me back to grant me permission to leave the city. But she also informed me of…my condition." Emeriel blushed. "I didn't know I was pregnant, but the Lady could tell. She taught me how to hide it, so that not even other Elves could tell."

After absorbing this new twist, I asked, "But why hide something as wonderful as this?" I went ahead, not letting her answer. I needed to indulge the joy over my own baby to drive away the fear that had been building all night. "Gauna is truly blessed with Daelin and I cannot wait until I have my baby!"

"Oh Rae, I'm not unhappy!" Emeriel cried, facing me. "Have my husband's baby is the best thing to ever happen to me! But," she broke off. "I'm scared, Rae." Tears welled up in her eyes. "My baby could lose his father tonight," she sobbed. "I could lose his father."

I just stroked her hair and let her cry. I knew it was possible – we all did. Every woman or child in those caves could lose someone outside in the rain. Many already had, judging by the number of survivors compared to the original number of warriors.

After her tears had slowed, Emeriel told me the rest of her story. "Galadriel knew that many of the warriors would not return. She taught me to hide my condition so I could hide it from Colindor. So that nothing would be a distraction for him while he fought."

"It does make sense."

Emeriel nodded. "I'm just so afraid! What happens if he doesn't survive this battle and he never knows?" Her voice again got low and sad. "He'd never know."

I turned her head to look at me. "Colindor is going to survive!" I said firmly. "He will come back from this battle. And Legolas will come back and our children will grow up with complete families and never lack for anything! Helms Deep does not spell destruction for us or the ones we love."

Emeriel's eyes lost their despair and her resolve glowed through. She knew what I spoke was true. "Not now," she said. "Not here."

I nodded. "Not here." I looked to the head of the caves where an opening in the mountainside poured golden light. "Look!" The light filled my heart. "It is morning."

Calíme and Gauna came to join us. The faint sunlight had lifted their spirits also. I felt a great light was through me as the sun grew brighter, but sensed that something else had happened.

The doors were suddenly pushed open as our warriors made their final stand. They rode out to face the enemy valiantly. I could feel their fear but there was a hint of something else: joy.

Calíme suddenly gasped. "Mithrandir!" she breathed. "Mithrandir has come!"

I knew she was right. Gandalf had come to fight. Emeriel just looked lost. "But he fell! In the Mines of Moria, the Lady said so! Rae, you sung his lament!"

With a smile, I just shook my head. "He has returned."

Fear and pain were rapidly being replaced by celebration and joy. Emeriel and Calíme could feel it too. And judging by her face, I guessed even Gauna sensed it. The enemy was retreating.

The Battle of Helms Deep was over and we had won.


	17. Beyond the Morning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is it! The end! You guys made it. =) About two thirds of the third story, which coincides with the movieverse RotK, is written and then Rae's trilogy is over!

And is anyone else HEARTBROKEN that there are no more LotR movies to look forward to? *sob* Although Peter Jackson is trying to do the Hobbit next…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Next chapter will be the theme song only and have no story content.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Tolkien's characters and I do own my own.

The gates were left open as our warriors made their final stand against the Uruk-Hai. Dawn's light poured into the shadowy rock prison we'd been trapped in for hours.

My spirits soared. The battle was over! Legolas and Colindor were alive and would return to us. I knew they were alive.

For a moment, I felt a stab of pain as I remembered that not everyone would come back. Haldir – my rescuer, my friend, my protector – was gone. His spirit would be on its way to the Halls of Mandos, along with the other Lórien Elves slain during the night. I would mourn for Haldir, but not now.

The group of us – Emeriel, Calíme, Gauna with Daelin, and I – pushed our way through the crowd of women waiting for husbands, sons, or brothers to return. Near the doors, I saw Éowyn pacing restlessly. "Lady Éowyn!" I called.

She stopped walking and ran to me. "Raélowen! The Uruks are retreating!"

"How fare our warriors?" Emeriel asked worriedly from behind me.

Éowyn looked to her somberly. "Very few return."

Emeriel nodded miserably. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, for I knew in my heart that Colindor lived. I turned back to Éowyn. "When will they return?"

She gestured for me to gaze out of the open doors. "They now pursue the Uruks far from Helms Deep and will return once we are out of danger." She smiled. "They should return soon."

'No!' my heart screamed. 'I cannot wait any longer!'

Calíme put a hand on my shoulder. "Shh Rae," she whispered. ."He will be back soon. You must be patient." I knew she could feel my longing.

"Come!" Éowyn said, gesturing. She grinned, unable to hide her joy. "We can wait outside the caves."

Calíme, Emeriel, and I nearly trampled Éowyn in our excitement to get out into the sun. The endless hours in the caves with no air or open sky had taken more than their toll on us. Off in the distance, our warriors could be seen pursuing the surviving Uruk-Hai. Strangely, a forest had sprung up outside Helms Deep. I did not remember that from the day before. Sunlight glinted off the brilliant robes of Gandalf the White.

I could see them and that put my heart momentarily to rest. As I stood in the sun, everything that had happened returned to my mind.

The Ring of Power had been found. And Haldir, my lifelong friend and protector, had been killed by the evil it had summoned.

But there was more in the world besides evil. There were surprises. Calíme found love, but not the conventional kind. Whatever maiden he found to be with would be good to her. Emeriel had married Colindor and they were having a baby.

And me. My first days as an Elf and so much had changed. I had left my homeland and journeyed into the land of my past. I learned of grief and despair. I learned of war.

But I had also been blessed. Every moment I could feel the life within me. From my child I drew courage and determination to survive until the end of the War. I would give him or her a life of peace. And my baby would be special. I lovingly traced a hand over my stomach, over where I could feel the life.

"Rae," Calíme whispered softly. Looking side to side, I saw Emeriel's and Gauna's faces glowing. Éowyn's eyes were shining with tears of joy. I shaded my eyes against the morning sun.

My heart leapt. With a sea of warriors behind them, Théoden, flanked by Gandalf the White and Éomer, approached the fortress gate. Aragorn and Legolas followed the King, battle-worn but victorious.

"The enemy is defeated," Théoden announced. The people of Rohan cheered. "Rohan is safe again!"

A deafening cheer arose and the formality was broken. The crowds of peasants and warriors flooded together. Cries of joy or grief arose in the morning air around Helms Deep as families found their loved ones or did not. Marek found Gauna and swung Daelin high over his head. I saw Éowyn run to Aragorn, amazed to see him alive. Emeriel nearly knocked Colindor over in her exuberance to see him.

"My Lady of Lórien."

My dark blue eyes me his. I bowed my head. "Congratulations on your victory, Prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas held my gaze for a moment longer, then grinned. Without a moment's hesitation, I flung myself into his waiting arms.

**********

Legolas was safe. My heart sang and despite the death and grief around me, for a moment I was happy.

Together, Legolas, Aragorn, Théoden, Éomer, and Gandalf had ridden out together to observe the area. I watched them ride in the morning sun. They stopped for a long while, watching the east. Just beyond them, the fire mountains of Mordor spit angry red flames into the air, setting the horizon ablaze. Mordor was furious.

I knew this wasn't over by far.


End file.
